A Rollar Coaster Called Love
by animeaddict101
Summary: The story of one Jaeyla Miller , just your normal teenage girl. Well, except that shes involved with a family of vampires. rated 2 b safe nd mayb later chaps. btw in this, Ed looks like Gaspard Ulliel EdwardxOC ND I IN NO WAY OWN NETHING U RECOGNIZE HERE
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pain, why is that all I feel right now, what I ALWAYS feel?? Even after two years the pain hasn't dulled at all. But they hadn't been all I lived for when they were here, so why are they all I can think about…well, let me rephrase that….why is HE the only one I can think about, and why does it have to hurt just so fucking much????? If I'm never going to see him, fuck…I mean them, again why can't I just let it go?

_Fuck my life……_


	2. The Still Open Wound

Chapter 1

"Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away"

Headstrong by Trapt blasted from my iPod at 5:30 to wake me up for another day of hell, I mean, school. I just groaned and snuggled deeper into my cocoon of quilts and pillows, not wanting to get up. I did NOT fucking want to wake up right now. After a few minutes of just laying their trying to get back to sleep, Fuck Authority by Pennywise started playing.

"Someday you gotta find another way, you better right your mind  
and live by what you say  
Today is just another day unless you set your sights and try to find a way  
I say fuck authority  
Silent majority  
Raised by the system  
Now it's time to rise against them  
We're sick of your treason  
Sick of your lies  
Fuck no, we won't listen  
We're gonna open your eyes  
Frustration, domination, feel the rage of a new generation,  
we're livin', we're dyin' and we're never gonna stop, stop tryin'  
Stop tryin'  
Stop tryin', stop tryin'"

The song was way too loud to sleep through, so I sighed, sat up and put on my glasses. When I opened my eyes, white light blinded me. I got up, went downstairs, grabbed my uniform from the ironing board (yes uniform, I go to catholic school people), and prepared some toast. Going back upstairs, I put my contacts in, ate my toast, and got dressed. Grabbing my purse I ran downstairs to finished getting ready for school. It was 6:45 when the bus arrived at my front door. Throwing my backpack on my back, I ran out to the bus. Like usual, I was the first one on the bus. Being a junior, I would also be one of the oldest, seeing as all the seniors can drive themselves to school. I put the iPod buds in my ears and let the music of Tokio Hotel calm me; it let me escape from the life I was stuck living.

"too young to live a lie  
look into my eyes

ready, set, go!  
it's time to run  
the sky is changing, we are one  
together we can make it  
while the world is crashin' down  
don't you turn around"

Ok, maybe not the BEST song for me to listen to, it reminded me of HIM, wow it's still that bad that I can't even say or fucking THINK his name. Anyway, by the time the song was over, we had picked up my friend Casey, and by the time Helena by My Chemical Romance was over, my lifelong friend Erin was on the bus too. We talked, caught up on the weekend's gossip, who was dating who, who broke up, you know, the usual. But eventually this died down and everyone just listened to music until we arrived at our school. We walked in and were swarmed by all our friends and we laughed and mindlessly gossiped, like normal teenagers.

I'm sorry did I make myself sound like a reject; because I'm really not. I may be in pain when I'm alone and have time to think about what has happened and what I'm missing, but with friends, I'm very happy. I said high school was like hell right? Well, it is, the building and the classes. Everywhere I go, something else reminds me of them, of HIM, or a teacher is telling us how "when THEY were in this school this" or "he that". My only escape is my music and my friends. Without my friends, I don't know what I would have done with myself when IT happened. Maybe I would still be catatonic, or even worse, suicidal. My friends kept me sane during that time, during my own rock bottom, and I love them to death.

Speaking of friends, my best guy friend James walked over to me. "Hey Jaeyla, what supp?" he said, putting up his hand for a high five like he normally did. I saw several girls glare at me. James, was well….SEXY. He was the one guy that like most girls dream about being with and I mean MOST girls dream of him. Almost every girl in junior and senior year daydream about James; dating James, kissing James or just fucking him. I'm not gonna lie, I agree that he's really fucking sexy but we are just friends. He's offered to be more, but he understands that someone already has my heart and it didn't leave him heartbroken (thank GOD because I need him by my side). Most girls think I'm insane for not being with James, maybe they're right…I don't fucking know anymore.

ANYWAY….."Hey," I responded apathetically, returning the high five, but with no enthusiasm.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked me. Damn! I can never avoid these kinds of questions with James, but no need to bring down his mood.

"Nothing much, just tired" I attempted to lie, but again, he's like my best friend. There is no getting anything over on him. As soon as he noticed the black heart I had drawn on my wrist with a ballpoint pen, he knew exactly what was wrong.

"It's the two year anniversary since that bastard left." It wasn't a question. "And you're still upset over it. Please don't do this, I hate to see you so down. Come on Jaeyle, you look so much prettier when you smile. Not to mention, your moods are usually infectious, so you're gonna make me depressed. Please cheer up a bit, for me?"

"Come on James" I replied. "First off, he's NOT a bastard"

"You're totally right, my bad he's an asshole"

"What the fuck dude, like that was inappropriate and uncalled for. NOT fucking cool!"

"No! I'm tired of you sulking all the time when you don't think anyone is looking, but I notice. You are my best friend and I see how much pain he caused you. And yet, you still refuse to even say his name because you will go catatonic again if you do, and for what? A guy who told you, he only pretended to be in love with you? Who used you? Why? I can't believe you would hold on to a guy who treated you like the fucking dirt on his rich, prissy-ass shoes, but you are SOOOOOOO much better than that! You deserve soooooooo much more than anything he has to offer you, and it pisses me off that you are still in love with him. I want my best friend, the real Jaeyla, back."

I was taken aback by what James had said. Maybe some of it was true. Maybe I did need to start getting over it, at least say his name again. But my heart wouldn't let me forget, it never would. I had promised myself that exactly two years ago.

_(I hope everyone likes my story so far. I promise later on it'll get more interesting but the 1__st__ few chapters set up the rest of the story/possible series. Pleez review…flames welcome as well)_


	3. The Awakening

Chapter 2

_Flashback _

"_Is anything wrong? You've been acting really weird lately. Like distant, you know, really out of it, almost like you don't want to be with me anymore. We've only been dating for like two months, best two months of my life, but you can't be tired of me already?" I asked, jokingly._

_"Actually that is exactly the case. I am quite bored with you now; you are just a boring little human. I think it would be best if we don't date anymore. I am very sorry."_

_"Oh I know what this is about. I'm a freshman and you are supposed to be a junior, you think people will think that's weird, am I right? Well, when have you ever really cared what humans thought of you? You aren't a human and I don't give a fuck what people think, so why does it matter to you? This is a silly reason to scare me like that."_

_"Well seeing as I am nearly one hundred years older than you, it is hardly a matter of me worrying what people think of our ages, don't you think Jaeyla? The truth is that you were only a bet. Jasper, Emmett and I were bored one day so we decided to do something to make life interesting. Seeing as you were Alice's best friend even though you were only thirteen, we decided you were the perfect candidate. The bet, if I could make you fall in love with me, Emmett and Jasper would have to, well let's not discuss the stakes, they are more of a vampire thing. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said all of this with the most serious face._

_"You mean.....you don't really love me? How can that be fucking true after everything you said and did?? I trusted you, I trusted you with my heart, and now you've ripped it out of my chest and torn it to shreds. Why? WHY??!!!"_

_"It's simple, because you knew our family's secret, so you would know the risks of loving me, and if you could look past all that and love me and accept me for who I am, I would be the ultimate victor in this bet. Not to mention, it would make everything more challenging"_

_"After all you said, after all we went through together…this is how you really feel?? You didn't mean any of it? Well, I don't believe that you could fake it all. Nobody is that good of an actor."_

_"You're wrong about that Jaeyla. I'm not a human, remember that. This whole life I am living among humans is one huge act, and people have been buying it for decades. I AM that good of an actor and I know that deep down you realize it's really the end of us. Oh and the rest are already gone. I stayed behind to say goodbye. We do all love you as a friend, or sister, so we feel a clean break will be better for you." I was bawling by this point._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "You HAVE to stay with me! I don't care if you don't want to be with me, as long as you are happy and I can still see you everyday I'll be ok. You are my everything, how can you leave me with nothing?!"_

_"Again I am sorry for any pain I have caused you. You will not have to see me again. Soon enough, someone else, a real human, will come along and you will forget me. In time, I promise you will."_

_"That's a lie and you know it!!!!! I will never forget you!! I promise you that!"_

_"It is not a lie. Even if, being a vampire, I will always remember you, you will forget me over time. I never meant for you to fall this hard for me. Goodbye Jaeyla." _

_With that, before I could say anything to rebut his last statement, he was gone. As quickly as he had come into my life, he had left it. The tears were still falling down my face when I arrived back home. I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed, unable to move. Later, I don't remember how much later, James knocked on my door and, hearing no response, came in._

_"HOLY FUCK JAEYLA!!!!!!" he shouted upon seeing the condition I was in. "what happened to you???"_

_All I could bring myself to say were two simple words. The two words that could make me or break me and those two words were all I needed to say for James to understand what had happened._

_"……………"_

"Edward Cullen" again I muttered the two words that I had not said since the day he had left Lincoln Park, and left me.

_(Ok I know…REALLY MEGA FAGGY SHORT!!!!! But like it's an important chapter and if it didn't make you feel some kind of emotions…ur heartless…JK I 3 all my readers, specially those who reviewed. Pleez don't shoot me….or worse stop reading my fanfic cuz it was a short chapter tho. It's taken a lot of time to come up wit, find the time, nd write my story. nd pleez_


	4. Goodbyes and an Arrival

Chapter 3

It had been several weeks since I had first said Edward's name again and it had taken its toll on me. Now, not only was I even more depressed when I was alone thinking about Edward, I was also mega depressed when I was with other people. That is, until one day, I received a letter in the mail from my grandma. She lives in Forks, Washington, it's some rainy little town near Port Angeles and I love visiting there, but I don't get to see her much. I haven't gone back to Forks since the year the Cullens came to Lincoln Park actually. My grandpa just died a few months ago and everyone back home in New Jersey feels that she needs someone out their living with her. Her and I have been writing to each other and the topic of me moving in with her had come up. She seemed all for it but didn't want to take me away from my friends and I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave them, especially James, because they have been my support group for so long. If I wasn't positive I wanted to go before, this letter sealed the deal. It read:

_**Dear my angel Jaeyla,**_

_**I know we have been discussing you coming to live in little old Forks Washington but you weren't sure if you were ready to leave your friends. I also know you had been telling me a great deal about that boy you fancied a while back, Edgar or whatever his name is, and that you are missing him. But the boy in this article seems a great deal like your man, and he is your age!!! Anyway, I thought you'd find this boy…I mean…article interesting. Anyway, I hope to see you soon.**_

_**Love always,**_

_** Nana**_

One look at the article and I was ready to pack my bags for Forks. The boy in the article didn't merely look like Edward, it WAS Edward. The article talked about him saving the life of some girl, Bella Swan I think, from an out of control van (typical Edward lol). He was there, in Forks Washington, in the same town as Nana, and I had the opportunity to go and live there. Finally, I had the chance to talk to him, and find out what was his real reason for leaving because my heart told me that his feelings towards me weren't only an act resulting from a bet. The bond we had shared was real and I was determined to seek the truth buried in the lies.

Leaving my friends, to put it simply, was a bitch. They were all gathered at the airport waving goodbye to me as I boarded the plane to Washington. None of them had argued with me leaving…well except James…because they all understood why I had to leave. Truly, deep down, none of them really believed I was only a bet to Edward either. They had seen us go from acquaintances to good friends, to the best of friends, to an 'item'. So they all were happy I'd get a chance at an explanation. In fact, most of them had even encouraged me to go. But now, I was officially leaving. Leaving my friends, my family, my HOME and all for what? A guy who might not even love me anymore. It might not make sense to most people, but I knew I HAD to do this.

The flight seemed to take forever and the taxi ride from Seattle into Forks, forever and a day. Nana was out of town for the weekend, but I had assured her it was all ok. I finally reached her house, same as it had always been, and let myself in with my spare key. There was a letter on the kitchen counter for me. It read:

_**Dear my angel Jaeyla, **_

_**Again I am SOOOOO sorry I could not be here for your arrival today (perhaps a shopping spree when I get back will make up for it). Anyway, I have enrolled you in Forks High School. I know it is public, not private school, but it is the closest school and more students attend it. The kitchen is stocked with food, and help yourself to anything you need (including as much $ as is needed). I cannot wait to see you on Wednesday!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Nana**_

_**P.s The red corvette in the driveway is for you darling. Your grandfather had been saving up for a while to get it for you. WELCOME HOME SWEETIE**_

"What to do with myself until Nana gets back??" I asked myself after I had unpacked all of my stuff. "I know, I'll go and find the Cullens. It's sunny out, well sunny enough that they won't be able to be seen outside, so they will be home. Only problem is, where IS home exactly?" I continued to think aloud.

_(Ok boring again I know but I'm sry but it gives info nd reasons as to things like why Nana isn't in the story yet nd shit…O YA nd it sets the scene for the next chapter…one of the ones I really 3 nd pleez review…flames are welcomed to but I would like it if we could all share the 3 nd not totally rip my baby 2 shreds)_


	5. New Rivalries and and Explanation

Chapter 4

"FUCK!!!!!! FUCK!!!! TRIPLE FUCK!!!!!!!!" I screamed frustrated that I had no idea where else to look for the Cullens' home. Then a brilliant idea hit me. Why not _ASK_ someone where the Cullens live. Someone must know the answer to such a simple question. Looking around, the first person I saw was a girl who seemed to be about my age.

"Ummm excuse me. I just moved into town today and I need help finding a house. Do you think you could help me?" I asked.

"Well I'm pretty new here myself, only moved in with my dad a little while ago, but I can do my best to help," she answered. "What's the address?"

"See, that's kinda the problem. I don't know the address, only the names of the people who I'm looking for." I sheepishly admitted.

"Hey as long as you know first AND last names, Forks is small enough that I should be able to help, or introduce you to someone who can help." This made me giggle a bit.

"I do know first and last names. First names, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, last names Cullen and Hale. They should all live at the same address."

"Oh the Cullens? Ya I can tell you how to get to their house." She gave me detailed instructions as to how to get to the house. "If it's not too rude of me to ask though, why exactly are you looking for the Cullens? They aren't exactly the type of people to greet someone new to this town, or anyone at all really. They like to stay somewhat hidden to society. Well aside from school and Dr. Cullen working in the hospital that is." She questioned me, seeming almost offended, angry or jealous that I would even DARE 'disturb' the _oh_ so secret and important lives of the mysterious and _scary_ Cullens. HA! Now THAT"S fucking hilarious. Afraid of the Cullens??? NO FUCKING WAY.

"Oh the Cullens and I, we go WAYYY back. They used to live by me and they are like family. When they moved away two years ago I was devastated, but now that I moved in with my Nana I get to see them again. Lucky for me they moved here of all places, eh?" I made friendly conversation. "Oh, I'm Jaeyla Miller by the way. I'll be starting as a junior at Forks High on Monday."

"Bella Swan," she replied. "I'm also a junior at Forks High, so I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday." At hearing this, my back stiffened a bit.

So this was the Bella Swan that Edward had saved from being killed? She seemed sweet enough and was very pretty. I think that's what bothered me more than anything. She had a slim build and natural curves. She had deep, chocolate brown eyes and beautiful long brown hair. Her skin was creamy and delicate looking too, like porcelain. On the other hand, I did not think I was very pretty. I was by no means fat, but I was not what one would call tiny either. Of course with that came nice boobs and one hell of an ass, but still. My eyes were a mud brown and nowhere near as pretty as hers and it took me forever to get my brown, almost black locks, to look halfway decent. Not to mention, my skin was like an olive color seeing as I am Lebanese (look it up) and Irish, but tend to look very Lebanese. To put it bluntly, I was jealous. For Edward to save her, and for her to look like that and be so sweet, I was afraid maybe I really WAS a bet. There were better, prettier girls out there for Edward, like Bella Swan. So why would he even _CONSIDER_ stupid, ugly me as a serious option? Again I will say it..._FUCK MY LIFE_.

"Well, I'm sorry I really must be going if I want to get to see the Cullens before nightfall," I said and after a quick goodbye, I left. I drove to where Bella had said the house would be, and sure enough, I came to a long driveway ending in the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Right away I knew it was the work of Esme, and coming up to the garage I saw that it was my lucky day. Alice and Jasper were standing there waiting for me, and it was as if the past two years had not happened. I ran to them and we hugged and I wept out of joy. "Where are the others?" I asked after my sobs had died down enough to speak.

"Sweetie, they are on a hunting trip. I saw that you were coming and took Jazz here with me on a trip last week so that we could greet you. Edward doesn't know though. I kept my mind off of it, and let me tell you that was SOOOO not easy," Alice laughed.

"Only problem is, we don't know how Edward will react to this. It was harder on him than any of us had expected. I don't think _he_ even realized how hard leaving would be." Jazz (Jasper) added. Upon hearing this, I was even more confused but decided not to press the matter.

"Hey would you mind if I slept over your house tonight, like a sleepover? I want to stay up talking like all night girl but we don't want your smell lingering. We'll surprise him on Monday with you," Alice giggles slyly. I noticed that she had already packed a suitcase and was ready to go right away. She had probably seen me saying yes and was ready already. Of course, anyone could have known I would say yes seeing as the two of us were like soul sisters, and the best of friends.

That night, after Alice and I had caught up and she had heard all about all our old friends in New Jersey, it was time to get down to business.

"What happened after you all left?" I asked timidly, not knowing how I would react to talking about Edward knowing in about a day I would see him again. "Where did you all go? How did everyone else feel? How did HE feel?"

"Well honey, after we left we moved here to rainy little Forks, Washington and we've been living here ever since. None of us were happy to leave you. It was like losing a sister, let me tell you, not fun at all. Everyone's reactions….let's see; Carlisle didn't really say much about it, but Edward told me he's been thinking that Edward was an idiot for persuading us to go. Carlisle would never admit it out loud then, seeing as you were only fourteen, but he has always wished for you and Edward to one day get married because he sees how much you love each other, and he sees you as a daughter already. Esme, of course, has always made it public that you are part of our family, whether Ed puts a stone on your finger or not. She went weird for the first few months. Like, she would just cook your favorite foods even though she knew nobody was going to eat. She also went shopping and bought stuff she knew you would want, and in your size. We actually still have that stuff by the way and you are welcome to all of it. Emmett was loud and obnoxious about how upset he was. He didn't crack many, if any jokes for like a few weeks….maybe a fortnight. Then after that he wouldn't leave Edward alone about how stupid he had been. Thank goodness that had stopped after the first three months. Now, Emmett just tries to tell jokes he knew you'd like and sometimes when nobody laughs says 'Jaeyla would've laughed you guys'. Hmmmm…..Rosalie…well, she's Rosalie, she can be a heartless bitch. She gave Edward a ton of shit for months bout it. Wouldn't even speak to him for about a month, wouldn't even look at him for the first three weeks." (hahahahaha You all thought when I said Rose is a bitch I meant she treats Jaeyla like she does Bella. NOPE! Jaeyla, Alice and Rose are actually the best of friends and Rose is a complete joy to be around with Jaeyla. Next to Alice, Rose is probably Jaeyla's best girl friend. TWIST =p OH! _LE GASP_). "Now Jasper had it really bad. He didn't want any of us to feel too upset about not having you so for the first few days, he tried to take in all of our emotions and calm us. Sweet of him right? I have never seen him in that much pain though, poor dear, and he couldn't even calm us…only take the edge off. That's how emotional we all were. =( On top of that, he had to try to cope with his emotions, and that was too much even without Ed's feelings. Jazz kinda refused to numb Ed's pain even the tiniest bit because he seemed to feel Ed deserved it for not just leaving, but the way he left you and what he said. I can't say that any one of us disagrees that Edward should suffer, at least a bit, for it…Edward even agrees he should be punished I believe. Now, I myself tried to stay like my usual, more bubbly self for the family's sake. I tried my hardest to make them all laugh and be happy again because I knew you would've wanted it that way. One day Jazz came up to my room and we were talking and I finally lost it…it was so hard keeping my feelings bottled up…but I somehow did for six months. Then they all came out. I'm sorry to say I was a bit catatonic for about a month, but then tried to go back to normal, well as normal as possible. It was hard. We all tried to do the things we normally did, probably more for Edward's sake than our own, but without you life was boring, everyone agreed. It wasn't like we had moved and left someone important to live their own life somewhere else. It was more like someone had died."

I was shocked to take this all in and tried not to cry. Hearing how important I was to them all, and how upset they were when I wasn't around….was not easy. I couldn't help but feel pain and sorrow for my 'family' and want to erase all their pain, even though they had abandoned me. Even though hearing about them all was a bit of a comfort for me, Alice still hadn't told me about the one Cullen's reaction I most cared about hearing of. "And what about HIM Alice???" I asked. _DAMN IT WHY THE FUK CAN'T I EVEN SAY HIS NAME AGAIN??!! I HAD FOR A WHILE, BUT NOW I SUDDENLY FUKING CAN'T! WHAT THE FUK IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!?!_

_(YAY 4 LONGER CHAPTER AND CULLENNESSNESS!!!!!!!!!!! We finally get to see Alice and Jasper and hear what the Cullens…(well most of them neway) have been up 2/how they reacted! Isn't it cute how much of an effect our little Jaeyla had on the Cullens?? And my BFF Ashley (aka Alice) and I absolutely love the Jaeyla/Bella rivalry hinted here and hope you do 2. There will be a shit load more of it later on. Oh and the description of Jaeya, is how I see myself. The looks are me…down to her and me being Lebanese and Irish. Anyway, that means most of Jaeyla's insecurities are my own nd shit so if u need 2 talk 2 some1 bout stuff like this…im here 4 ya. Lol nd pleez review…flames are welcomed to but I would like it if we could all share the 3 nd not totally rip my baby 2 shreds so neway, LE GASP!!!!! IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!!!! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE CULLEN BOY WE ALLL KNOW AND LOVE?!?!?!?!?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME! DUN! DUN! DUN!)_


	6. His Awakening

CHAPTER 5

"Oh well you see…" Alice began. "He sort of…well…ok I'll tell you, but its not pretty. Its actually quite depressing and I'm going to leave some of the worse details out until a later time. First, he wouldn't talk to anyone. Ed would just sit there, as if dead to everyone. His eyes never held the same warmth and glow that they had when you were around him. He looked truly like the worst type of stereotypical, evil vampire, especially when he was thirsty. I will always remember the day he first 'woke up'. Esme was cleaning the front room and we were all sitting, talking. Edward suddenly got up and sat at the piano which was weird, seeing as he hadn't played since we left. We were all watching Comedy Central, as requested by Emmett because Dane Cook was on. It was December 24, the first Christmas we wouldn't be with you since we had met you, and we could all tell it was having its toll on Edward.

Esme was dusting off the piano and when she reached the part of the bench Ed wasn't sitting on, he roared, scaring us all shitless. Esme jumped back frightened, and Ed lifted up the piano, crushed it, and threw it out the glass wall. We all just sat there wide-eyed and frozen while we heard it crash outside. I was afraid Ed was going to do something stupid, but instead he just crumpled. He was just laying there, crumpled on the floor sobbing, well it was a dry sob seeing as we can't actually cry, and my heart broke for the poor guy. He was quietly singing the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flats, which I felt was odd. Then it hit me. The part of the bench Esme tried cleaning was where YOU usually sat and someone else even going near your spot bothered him greatly. Then the song, I remembered, had been the two of yours song, well one of them anyway, and it had been playing on a commercial for some CD when Esme tried cleaning the bench. And all of this just came together and crippled him. I didn't know what to do so I ran over to him and rubbed his back. Seeing the strongest, bravest, most collected vampire I know that weak was unnerving. After that, he was more himself except for a few things. His eyes were still never warm and glowing, and his smiles were never genuine anymore. He got bored much more easily and he would always be muttering and singing under his breath. Most of what I caught him mumbling was about you and the songs reminded him of the two of you. That's all I'm going to say, please don't make me say more."

By the end of Alice's story, I was in tears. I didn't know Edward would, or even could, break down like that, especially not over someone as trivial and boring as me, a stupid human teenager. My heart bled for Edward, for all of the Cullens and the pain I had caused all of them. I felt terrible for shaking the family in such a way. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused…well, sorry wasn't exactly the best word for how I felt…guilty, that's the word I was looking for. I felt guilty for all I had done. I knew Alice wouldn't even ask how I felt and what happened when they left. I knew her well enough to know that when she knew they were really going to leave she had seen a vision of what would happen to me, and the terrible state I would be in.

Then another thought hit me. On top of the pain and remorse Alice said Edward felt, he also had to hear the Cullens' thoughts. The sadness and pain they were going through, and how HE himself had been the cause. How some of them, like Rose and Emmett, probably blamed him. And how most of them probably felt somewhat hostile towards him at one point. That must have been harder than anything on him.

For the rest of the night Alice and I just did what we normally did at sleepovers, played games, prank called people, talked, laughed, watched TV, listened to music, and danced until I finally fell asleep on the air mattress, which is oh so comfortable by the way.

_(POOR EDWARD!!!!!! THIS KILLED ME 2 WRITE CUZ I HATE THINKING OF EDWARD BROKEN LIKE THIS =( nd pleez review…flames are welcomed too but I would like it if we could all share the 3 nd not totally rip my baby 2 shreds…… but…_

_3 to Paul S. nd if u r reading this, I get to tell every1 that u r truly gay. Imagine that, big football star Paul reading Becca's story bout love lol but I 3 u and had to add our air mattress joke/story even if u aren't reading this because u r very right, they are very comfortable to just lay on for no reason. Please don't ask ppl. Paul is a friend of mine from school nd we got on the topic bout how awesome air mattresses are =) I 3 him cuz he can talk bout stupid stuff like that, and winking, with me. It amuses him that I can't wink =/ and guess wat Paul…"HE TOUCHED MY HAND OMG HE TOUCHED IT!!") _


	7. The Humor of Shopping

CHAPTER 6

Ugh the next day, was Sunday. Alice stayed with me and we picked up Jasper and the three of us drove out to Port Angeles to buy clothes for my first day at Forks High. Alice knew my style all too well. I will admit it, although I am by no means emo or gothic in personality, I tend to lean more towards the clothes and music at Hot Topic. I am scene, for any of you who actually know what that means give yourself a cookie and I hug you *_glomp_*. Anyway, Alice and I finally agreed on an outfit; black skinny jeans and a corset-like short sleeved shirt that was black with a purple top, and of course I would be wearing this with my favorite black Converse sneakers.

"Hmmm……." Alice said after thoroughly inspecting my outfit while I stood outside the fitting room. "Well. I think Edward will think you look hot…I approve."

"Thaaaanks," I said sarcastically, "I'm glad you approve of _MY_ outfit of choice for tomorrow." But I was used to this by now. Alice looking over every detail of my outfits to make sure I looked presentable. But I _DID_ feel weird. It was going to be the first time in three years since I had not worn a school uniform to school. I mean pre-k through 8th grade I was in public school, but so far I had gone to Catholic high school. This would take some getting used to again.

After paying and leaving Hot Topic, Alice and I found Jasper, seeing as he did not feel like being put through the _torture_ known as clothes shopping with the female species, as he put it. We found him being harassed by a girl about my age working at Abercrombie.

"But sir, you HAVE to have realized by now that you are absolutely gorgeous!" the girl was saying, blushing after she realized what had just come out of her mouth. "You must at least consider applying to be an Abercrombie model. All you would do is come in, walk around without a shirt on, and be polite to customers. A few pictures here and there with girls, and you could make some nice extra cash."

"I am very sorry, but I am not interested in being an Abercrombie model. I have enough spending money as it is so I'm not looking for a part time job at the moment." Jasper replied to the poor girl. Then, seeing us approaching, he bent closer to the girl and staged whispered, "plus, I don't want to make my girlfriend jealous working with such a pretty co-worker like yourself" in a slightly huskier voice, making the girl nearly faint, but she settled for just giggling. Alice heard this and began to fume. No like, I swear I might have seen steam coming off her fucking head. She was that pissed at Jasper and let me tell you that boy was lucky we were in public, or he might have been killed right then and there.

Alice collected herself then called, "Oh Jasper, _THERE_ you are, we thought we had lost you!" With that, Jasper turned toward us and Alice kissed him full on the lips in front of the poor girl who seemed crushed by this.

"Hey baby, what's up? You two finally finished shopping for one silly, little outfit?" Jasper chuckled, kissing Alice deeply.

"Jasper Hale, how _DARE_ you! You _KNOW_ Jaeyla needed to find something extremely cute/hot to wear for when she sees Edward tomorrow! We needed to find the perfect outfit, so _OBVIOUSLY_ it was going to take a bit of time" she fumed. "Oh, and you'll pay for flirting with _HER_ tonight," she finished in a whisper so low, I think, and dearly hope to God, only Jazz and I could hear.

"And what is that supposed to mean babe?" Jazz asked, winking at Alice.

"It means you get NOTHING tonight" she spoke with venom in her voice, causing the smirk to slip right off Jasper's face. After this little scenario, the three of us decided to get something to eat; well I was going to eat anyway. Once I got chicken teriyaki from the Japanese food court place, Jazz, Alice and I sat down together to talk. Jazz wanted to catch up on what had happened after they left and so I told him everything I had told Alice the night before. Then we just carried on joking like we used to. Having finished everything we needed to in the mall, Jazz, Alice and I headed home.

On the way home, they told me about as many people in the school as they could and all the information I would need. Then we planned how I was going to surprise Edward tomorrow morning. I dropped them off at their house and headed home. After eating a quick dinner, ironing my new clothes, and watching some anime on my laptop, I went to sleep. That night I dreamed of being in Edward's arms once more.

_For any of you who do not know what anime is, it is Japanese animation, or cartoons, but they can be darker and people of all ages in Japan 3 them. Some famous animes that have been Americanized are Sailor Moon and Pokémon. But in this, Jaeyla was watching some Vampire Knight, Bleach, Death Note, or Ouran High School Host Club. Look them up, they are all AHMAZING! I 3 3 3 anime. My favs are Bleach, Vampire Knight, Death Note, FAKE, OuranHigh School Host Club, and Naruto…in that order. O and the only American made anime I 3 3 3 3 3 is AVATAR!!! ZUKO KICKS ASS!!!! so if you like anime 2, message me. We'll prob get along cuz u like twilight and anime just like me lol. nd pleez review…flames are welcomed too but I would like it if we could all share the 3 nd not totally rip my baby 2 shreds……So ANYWAY dun dun dun! What does this mischievous trio have in store to surprise Edward with??? Find out next chapter!!_


	8. A Reunion and Some Cocky Remarks

CHAPTER 7

On Monday morning, I got up extra early to get ready for today. I legit took an hour and a half to make sure my hair, makeup and outfit looked perfect. My hair was like it usually was, straightened, down and with the side bangs partially covering one eye. My makeup, on the other hand, didn't merely look great…it looked perfect, if I do say so myself. Over the years I have perfected a more scene makeup style. I had a slightly thick rim of black eyeliner surrounding each eye, a deep plum eye shadow on the lid and a pinky purple lipstick on. Nothing too unusual right? WRONG! Of course, being me my individual always rebellious self, I had to go farther. I had drawn thin designs coming off the side of each eye, if you can picture that, in black eyeliner. Some people say I'm a master when it comes to makeup. Any who…after getting all ready for the big day, I hopped into my new corvette and headed to school

The entire drive to Forks High, my heart was pounding in my chest a mile a minute. It's the first time I would be seeing Edward since the day he walked out on me. I calmed my breathing and my heart down knowing two things: 1) Edward hasn't seen me in a while and my blood is muuuch more tempting, to him especially, than most humans' so I don't want to push the poor guy over the edge when he's so out of practice controlling himself, and 2) I didn't want to seem like one of those typical run of the mill girls with a schoolgirl crush on Edward. I didn't have a silly crush on him, I was in love with him, but if he didn't want me like that, he was still one of my dearest friends. I needed to stay cool and confident around him, just had to be myself. Reaching the school, I noticed right away the very familiar silver Volvo that contrasted brilliantly to all the other cars around it. But nothing seemed more out of place then the group of teenagers surrounding the car. They were all gorgeous, to say the least, definitely not the kind of people you would expect to see in rainy, little Forks, on the cover of like Vogue Magazine maybe, but not here. They were Jasper (Jazz) and Rosalie (Rose) Hale and Alice, Emmett…and Edward (Ed) Cullen. The winds were blowing just the way Alice had seen they would, so that my sent would not be carried to Ed before I got there. I walked over to where he was, taking my time so I could collect myself from the shock of how perfect he looked in person. My memories SOOOOO did not do him justice. He is FUKIN SEXY!

Putting my arms loosely around his waist from behind, I got on my toes and whispered, "Hey baby, miss me?" in his ear, but I knew every one of those vampires had heard me as clearly as if I had shouted. The look of utter shock on Ed's face was enough to make me smirk, but what he said next surprised even Alice.

"You're not Jaeyla are you?" it was more of a statement than a question. Hearing this and seeing that he was 100% serious when he said it, nearly made my heart break again.

"Don't be stupid Ed, of course it's Jaeyla," Alice said, smirking. "She looks exactly the same…well not exactly. She's matured a hell of a lot and if you don't mind me saying…she's ahh…developed…er, a bit… since last we saw her." Emmett laughed at this, his booming signature, Emmett laugh, and I instantly remembered just how much I missed the sound. Turning to look at him, my face broke into a huge ass smile.

"Ya Ed, don't be a dipshit. It's Jaeyla fo sho yo. HA HA. There is NOOOO denying that strong smell. Strong FUKING WONDERFUL SMELL," he added with one glare from me. "DAMN EDDY YOU GOT YOURSELF A HOT ONE!" and with one icy look from Rose he added. "But you know, brunettes aren't my thing. I prefer blondes…" poor boy couldn't win. Laughing at the sheepish look on his face, I turned around back to Edward and the smile slid right off my face and an embarrassed blush replaced it.

He was looking at me like he had never looked at me before. The loving look he used to give me was still there, but it was hidden by the lust-filled look he gave me now. _Wow_ I thought,_ I know I lost some of my baby fat, and I developed a little more, but I didn't think I looked THAT great._ Stalking…I mean walking towards me, Ed bent down and whispered, "You know I happen to prefer brunettes." Making my heart flutter and sending a shiver down my spine like he always used to do when he said things like that to me. Backing up a step, I realized I was backed up against the car and Edward put his hands on the car on either side of my head. "You know, life's been hell without you. I've missed you more than you will ever know," he whispered in a slightly husky voice. He bent down towards me, and our lips locked again for the first time in years. It was as if an electric charge passed between us.

For a little while we kissed like we used to, but I didn't try to go too far and make Ed too uncomfortable…and tempted. It was almost like an unspoken agreement between us that if he controlled himself and allowed us to kiss, I wouldn't test his boundaries, I would go as slow or as fast as he wanted (always slow until now). Then, he did something he had NEVER done before. Ed licked my bottom lip, silently begging for entrance, which I teasingly denied. After several failed attempts, Ed knew I would need to breathe soon, and he was right. I pulled away to breathe, and he merely attacked my neck, kissing, licking and sucking it until he finally found my sensitive spot. When he hit it I moaned softly, and he apparently enjoyed the sound because he began sucking at the same spot. This caused me to moan loudly. Ed took the opportunity, and the next thing I knew, his tongue was exploring my mouth. I never knew a mere tongue could be so sensual. Ed was apparently enjoying himself too because I heard a soft growl reverberate in his chest. We pulled apart when Ed started playing with the bottom of my shirt and I had the first button of his shirt undone because we both knew that if we went any longer, we would do something that would be very embarrassing for all involved.

"Well, that was fuking amazing, don't you agree Jaeyla?" Edward said, his voice even huskier than before, which turned me on more.

"I would have to say that was particularly delightful, and I could get used to that" I responded, my face slightly flushed, causing Ed to chuckle.

"I don't know, too much more of that and you two might end up doing something that I am sure is illegal, possibly in _**several**_ ways," Emmet said cockily.

"Of course, it looked as though you were _**about**_ to break the law mere seconds ago." Jasper added with a smirk.

"Oh is that right Jasper?" I said with fake innocence laced in my voice. "Or are you just irritated because if I remember correctly, due to certain events that took place yesterday afternoon in the mall, you were 'getting nothing' last night, as Alice so politely put it." I know I had probably hit a little bellow the belt, but hey, he asked for it when he opened his mouth to comment. As predicted, the smirk slid right off his face and a look of horror replaced it. The rest of the Cullens' and I all burst into laughter at the look on his face and Emmett was even doubled over in a fit of hysterics.

"Why I ought to…" Jasper began but Alice cut him off, still suppressing her giggles.

"Jazz…you really can't complain for her remark after what you said to her and Edward…you're just lucky Ed didn't make you pay right then and there."

_BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_

With that the bell rang. "FUCK TARD!" I yelled, "I haven't gone to the office to get my schedule and shit yet. You guys go on to class." I pecked Edward on the lips one last time and headed off towards the main building. Looking over my shoulder, holding up a 'peace' sign, and smiling I called back, "Catch you guys later!!!"

_BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG…the warning bell._

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the Cullens and I yelled in unison.

_Ok, so what do you think??? THE FIRST SCENES WITH EDWARD AND JAEYLA AND THERES EVEN A MEKEOUT!!! YAY *cheers* anyway…I know everyone is a bit out of character but I feel this is how they would all act if someone with Jaeyla's personality was in their lives and they could all open up and be themselves even more. =] nd pleez review…flames are welcomed too but I would like it if we could all share the 3 nd not totally rip my baby 2 shreds…… o nd here's a little preview 4 whats 2 come in my fanfic writing career…_

_-__**Ichigo**__: When are you gonna write the story you've been concocting about me and Yonaka??? _

___**Me**__; Ummm Ichigo…why are you in a TWILIGHT fanfic authors note thing????_

_-__**Ichigo**__: Cuz you love me and you think I'm sexy and shit._

___**Me**__; TRUE I DO love you…nd you are sexy…and my fav anime guy…so ok I accept of you being here._

_- __**Ichigo**__; Wooptie FRICKEN doo…just answer my question….when is MY story coming??? _

___**Me**__; ='[ that was sooooo mean Ichigo…and I thought you LIKED me…ASSWHOLE…nd as soon as I finish this one, so I can focus on one at a time. _

_-__**Ichigo**__; AWWW im sry.. I do 3 u Becca. Nd it ok but ur bipolar much???_

___**Me**__;*evil glare* NO IM NOT nd 4 that…U SHALL PAY IN UR STORY MWAHAHA_

_-__**Ichigo**__; *anime sweatdrop*_

_***Ichigo Kurokaki is the main character in the anime Bleach nd hinthint I will b writing an ichigo story ^-^* **_


End file.
